Emotions
by TillTheLastRoseDies
Summary: A little story for each of the 5 different emotions I picked. Made to get rid of writer's block, sorta like a 5-shot. One shot for each day of the week.
1. Monday: Laugh

_Disclaimer: s'all Ms. Rowling's_

_A.N: So, this is a project I decided to do in order to get rid of the curse that is writers block. Each chapter represents an emotion and a day of the week. This one is Teddy and Victoire, Monday and __Laugh__. Don't tell me it's not an emotion. (:_

One Shot # 1 – Monday: Laugh, Teddy and Victoire

Victoire stared at the blank wall. There was no inspiration. It was simply too white. She swished her wand around with flair and pointed it at the wall, red, perhaps? No, definitely not red. It was much too bright, and too suffocating. It made the whole room seem smaller. Green? She didn't even want to think of how that would look, much less see it.

Their new flat was brilliant, it really was. But, one thing it was lacking was personality, color, something that showed everyone that this flat belonged to Victoire and Teddy. That something wasn't there when they got the flat, and that something still wasn't there. It was driving Victoire mad. Mad to the point of which she didn't even acknowledge Teddy's presence in the room when he threw his briefcase on the bare couch and ran his hand through his hair changing it to her favorite midnight blue color.

"Victoire—"

"Ted, I'm in the middle of a predicament. I need to think. Think, think, think."

"May I a—"

"ask what my predicament is about? I can't pick a color for the wall. It's frustrating, annoying and nothing matches our personality perfectly! It's just a living room, for the sake of Merlin, it wasn't supposed to be hard to paint…Our darling new flat is in dire need of color, I don't know if you've noticed but it's extremely plain right now."

"Oh, dear, dear, Victoire. When shall you learn…the world isn't perfect…However, we can make this wall look perfect," and with that Teddy stood back into the wall, pretending to be splat across the surface, and his hair switched color to match the off-white color that was presently on the wall of their living room.

"See, Tori, now it looks perfect. I think my face did the trick!"

"Teddy…you are such an arrogant prat…Just help me pick a color, already…"

All at once, Teddy's hair flashed into a vibrant green, and instantly the background surrounding his smushed face turned into a green as well. The now green wall matched Teddy's hair perfectly.

"Teddy! Green?!"

"Oh, Tori… give it a chance…"

"Giving it a chance, staring, staring…chance given, chance not taken…Bleh, no green."

"Then, we have…red!" And, with a splat, Teddy's hair was red and he'd bended into the formation for fire, as they'd learned in the yoga classes that Victoire had insisted on taking once she found out about the benefits of yoga. Starting from the center of the wall, an even coat of red paint appeared across the wall, starting slowly but enclosing the wall completely.

"Teddy…You keep picking the colors I'd already disposed of in my mind. Be more original!" She hmphed at the scarlet wall, remembering how she was a Gryffindor in Hogwarts, and remembering how scarlet suited the Gryffindor commons much more than her new flat.

"Original, hmm…" After a moment of hardcore thinking, Teddy arranged his body into the classic 'The Thinker' position, as invented by the Muggles. Then, gray sprouted through the roots of his hair and followed down each and every strand. The wall behind him adopted the same color, and Victoire paced around looking and glancing.

"I never thought gray was a color…Oh, for Merlin's sake. Teddy, I think this room ages us. But, as I've noticed from your now gray hair, you age damn well…"

"Well, thank you Victoire," Ted said mock seriously, "Hmm, well, you're a girl, and we haven't tried any girlie colors…" With that, Ted's hair changed into the bubblegum pink that his mother was so fond of, and at the same time, Ted magicked the wall color into the same bubblegum pink.

"Oh, bah humbug, Teddy! I'm French, I'm a girl and I do not like pink. You know this! Let's try my actual favorite color!"

"Bah, midnight blue is boring, but a Veela's wish is my command." Victoire smacked him, and he pressed against the wall more, and while her hand was over his face, his hair swiftly turned into the midnight blue color and the room was painted evenly with the same blue pattern. Teddy was a master at Charms and wordless magic. This was his forte.

"Oh Merlin, it looks like a night sky…Like when we play Quidditch back at the Burrow, like when we have picnics, like—oh Merlin, I'm a mush…Get rid of it, Tedward, before I start crying on you."

"Aw, Tori…" he paused and came over to give Victoire a hug, while settling with his arms around her and his face in her strawberry blonde hair. They both stared at the blue wall thinking of Hogwarts, and the Burrow.

It wasn't said, but they were reminiscing over the same day, replaying the perfectness of that instant in their minds, that moment outside at midnight when Teddy finally had the courage to tell Victoire how he felt. All Victoire could say was, well, it wasn't said, it was _felt. _She felt the depth of what he said, and Merlin knew she felt the first kiss, first 'I Love You', first episode with angry Veela and somewhat-werewolf parents, it all tended to happen while the sky was navy blue.

"Alright, Teddy, c'mon, surprise me with another color…" Victoire said as she snuggled into Teddy's shoulder looking at the blue wall. She thought she heard him mutter something like, "If not her favorite color then what…I'm running out of colors…"

"Well, I'm gonna have to prepare," He slid his arms off of Victoire and pretended to crack his knuckles and look at the wall with an artist's perspective.

Victoire was amused by his next choice. This wasn't yellow, this was a little bit of sunlight going a long way in her living room, and it was much too childlike. At least, that was what she thought; Teddy was giving the room an once-over and nodding appreciatively.

"I'm sorry, Teddy darling, but this isn't right either."

"Psh, Tori, what's wrong about it? It's like a little bit of sunlight in the room."

"No, Teddy, a little bit of sunlight is coming through the window; this wall looks as if the sun vomited in our room.'

"Tori," Ted sighed here, "there's only so many more colors left, we've practically gone through the rainbow, no blue, no green, no red, no yellow, no pink. You only leave me one choice…Now, close your eyes Tori, and do not peek until I tell you too…"

Victoire mentally crossed her fingers and hoped for a subtle purple. She was going through the rainbow in her mind, and remembered orange and indigo. Living with Ted made her see everything in vibrant rainbow colors, there wasn't any chocolate brown there was citrus orange, there wasn't any boring black there was Tickle-Me-Pink.

"Alright Tori, you can open your eyes now!"

Her eyes slowly opened, adjusting quickly to the bits and pieces of sunlight in the room, and she was pleasantly shocked, so shocked she couldn't hold back a little giggle. Then a small chuckle. She closed her eyes and opened them again, and the wall was still the same mix of rainbow colors.

He'd taken all of her rejected colors, and then some, and splattered them…the only way to describe it was artistically, across the living room wall in a rainbow pattern. To make matters better or worse, depends on the point of view, his hair held all the colors that were on the wall in a similar formation and he was standing in a position with his hands happily showing the rainbow wall.

That was Victoire's breaking point, one look at Ted and she was suppressing giggles.

"Oh, Ted, _giggle,_ it's really _giggle_ nice _chuckle _and so _laugh laugh _colorful!"

"Are you laughing at me, Tori? Is something amusing?" Ted made his way over to Victoire, and that was it, she knotted her hands through his rainbow hair and ran it through her fingers, and started laughing.

"The entire room is rainbow! Ted, it's absolutely, utterly, perfect and priceless! It is _very_ amusing! Not to mention your _hair_."

"You think I'm funny, Tori?" Teddy quirked an eyebrow up, and when that was added to his rainbow hair, there really was no end to the laughter.

"Oh Merlin, Ted, and rainbow? You are…priceless, darling."

Teddy smiled at Victoire's laugh tickles and took a look at himself, and took a look at Victoire laughing on the floor, and well, that really spurred his own laughter.

It wasn't everyday that a Veela was curled up in a ball, pounding her fist on the unfinished floor of a Metamorphagus's new flat. The fact that everything around the Veela was rainbow colored, made it so that this scene was an impossibility in anyone's lives but Teddy and Victoire's.

_End. _

* * *

_A.N. Yes, I know today is not Monday…There was a malfunction on my schedule, and it didn't work out…but, for my sake let's pretend its Monday. Tuesday's will be up today as well._

_So, tell me what'cha think. Just hit that little button that says review. (: _


	2. Tuesday: Anger

_Disclaimer: If Ms. Rowling sees this, I'll die happy. It's all yours. _

_A.N. So, for Tuesday we have, a next generation couple and a more feisty emotion…Rose and Scorpius with a little bit of __anger__. Um, growl. _

_By the way, they are third years here. _

One Shot # 2 - Tuesday: Anger, Rose and Scorpius

This was the end. One more word from his insolent stupid _blonde_ mouth, and Rose might commit suicide. His words had gotten her into trouble, his words had gotten himself out of trouble, his money had bought him a spot on the Quidditch team, his father had made him hated in Hogwarts, his looks had made him incredibly popular, his mouth had made the professors want to hurt him, and honestly, there wasn't anything about him that she liked. _Malfoy. _The name itself sent angry tingles down her arms.

He was terrible, a womanizer, a smart-arse, and…and…many more horrible, horrific things.

It had all started, that first day on Platform 9 ¾. She'd been warned against the Malfoy clan, she'd heard the stories, and unfortunately she'd carried down her fathers' prejudice. Oh no, she wasn't afraid to admit that, however, she would be afraid to admit that if Malfoy here didn't carry down his own prejudice against the Weasley clan. He seemed to think that they were still in poverty, and were still using hand-me-downs over and over.

Rose and Albus had happily picked out their own little compartment, all of their other cousins were elder or younger, and where sitting down and looking over their chocolate frog cards. Then, Malfoy had walked, no swaggered in, with a few of his soon-to-be Slytherin cronies. Rose had heard a lot about Crabbe and Goyle, and she hoped that this Malfoy's cronies would be just as stupid.

His cronies were stupid, yet he wasn't. He'd happily thrown them out of the compartment and Rose swore to herself to publicly humiliate that boy who truly seemed like Satan reincarnated.

Today, however, today was an ultimate low for this mangy, ferret's son of a Malfoy. She did have to give him credit for one thing, he'd taught her how to make her insults really and truly deeply wound a person. That was a talent she rather enjoyed, however she wouldn't admit it.

Today, Malfoy had committed a triple threat, he tipped her cauldron all over her new robes, which earned a couple points taken off of Gryffindor as she walked into Arithmancy. Then, he simply decided to levitate her books all over the place, making her incredibly late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, which she was already late too because of the case of Rosie's missing wand. Her lovely, absolutely _wonderful_, DADA professor gave her detention for Saturday evening, which conveniently happened at the same time as Quidditch practice. She thought Mal-ferret was done by then, but of course not, he simply had to make a public announcement about the fact that the top button was undone in her dress shirt. For crying out loud, she was in the library, alone, well until Malfoy came, and one may not know this but the library becomes especially warm in spring and it wasn't pleasant to be there while having a heavy robe and tight dress shirt and skirt on.

But, yes, he decided to tell everyone that Ms. Rose Weasley was acting like a wannabe slag. She couldn't even understand how he'd come out with this sort of blasphemy.

So, it was perfectly understandable for Rose to be fuming in front of Professor Longbottom's office, he was headmaster now, and asking for a private meeting with him about the actions of a certain platinum blonde boy in her year.

She was however surprised to see that, that platinum blonde boy was already sitting, no slouching, in a chair in front of Headmaster's messy desk.

"Professor Longbottom, I _beg_ you, please listen to me, and realize the horrors this wretched boy has put me through!"

"Always the drama queen, aren't we Weasley?"

"Malfoy, no ferret, if I am a drama queen and it gets _you_ into trouble, being a drama queen is well worth the pain!"

"Touchy, touchy, I see. It isn't _my _fault that you decided to be late to DADA, it isn't _my _fault that your cauldron tipped over on absolute accident—"

She cut him off, "_Accident?_ Professor Longbottom, did you hear the lies out of this Malfoy's mouth? Do you truly believe that my cauldron would tip over on accident? Spilling the contents through my robes and dress shirt and earning me points taken away in Arithmancy?"

"Well, Miss Weasley, I haven't exactly been able to get in a word edgewise as you two were so pleasantly 'going at it' as they say nowadays…"

"Well, say something quick now, as Malfoy's shut up for the moment, don't waste the opportunity sir!"

At this, Scorpius rose in indignant anger, "I've hardly said a word, it's you, that's been complaining like a banshee! You that decided that the words out of my mouth are lies, and now I shall shut up and listen to Professor Longbottom give his _fair_ verdict!"

"That was very nice of you to keep yourself quiet, Scorpius, I do wish you'd said it in less of a language—"

"Speaking of language sir, no one says 'going at it' and means it the way _you _meant it…"

"M'boy, do stop interrupting me, although now I am curious as to what it _is_ meant then…But, moving onto the more pressing matter."

'Pressing matter, my arse,' thought Rose indignantly, 'Malfoy's chumming it up with our _headmaster_ and he's getting himself a free ticket out of the detention he surely deserves! Merlin, there was a good reason he was placed in Slytherin…However, why in the name of Morgan Le Fay are they discussing the terms 'going at it'.'

"Alright, I'll need to hear an accurate description of what has happened, actually I'd rather have you both write it down, you have thirty seconds and your time starts now!"

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other and then at their professor who seemed quite insane to them, but reached for the nearest parchment and sent each other glares while dipping their quill into the ink…

_30, 29, 28, 27 _scribble, scribble, _26, 25, 24, _'how in merlin's name do you erase ink…' _23, 22, 21, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14…_

Professor Longbottom looked at his ticking watch and as it hit 10 seconds he started counting along with it, "Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One and a half. One and a quarter. And time!"

Rose looked up and stared at her professor for a full minute and then hesitantly turned her parchment over to Professor Longbottom, as did Malfoy.

"Erm, my apologies Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley, I believe I've been watching too many muggle game shows, my wife is very fond of them, you see."

Rose and Scorpius stared s'more.

"Well, I suppose I'll be having a look at these parchments, a moment if you will, and I do declare I haven't seen either of you so quiet since …well, since never."

With that, a brief shuffling of paper was heard and Rose belatedly realized that her handwriting was despicable in the paper. She wished she'd been given a minute rather than half of one, and with a glance over at Malfoy she took a wild guess and assumed that he'd been thinking the same thing.

"I took a great deal of time deciphering these—

"No, you didn't! It's only been 5 minutes…" Rose so helpfully pointed this out.

"Well, it felt like a great deal of time, and I'm sorry to say I can't understand a word." Professor Longbottom held up the sheets of parchment, and Rose looked down at her feet sheepishly, she saw Malfoy exclaim, "Hey! I'd thought I'd written well on that piece!"

"Well, you may have written Mr. Malfoy, however I couldn't understand it. Since you've caused so much ruckus at Hogwarts, I would like you both to serve two detentions with Filch on the next two Thursdays and Miss Weasley you do still have to serve your detention on Saturday."

Both Rose and Scorpius voiced protest in the form of 'But!' at the exact time that Professor Longbottom said, "I don't want to hear about it, I've decided my decision…"

Rose mumbled, "Clearly…" and said, more loudly, "Well, I suppose I'll get back to my homework…g'bye then. I'll be at detentions."

A fat lot of good talking to Professor Longbottom did, the crazy old loon. Muggle game shows, personalities that range from loony to finality within moments, obsessions with adolescent wizard slang. She'd go complain to Albus, surely, but no, it couldn't happen until a certain Malfoy simply had to trip her as she made her silent, defeated way toward the Gryffindor commons.

She silenced his suppressed chuckles with a glare that would've made her father _and _mother, hell, the whole Weasley clan proud. Detentions didn't quite matter to him, but to a Granger, detentions were a no-no, unless it was for a good reason. This wasn't for a good reason.

_End._

* * *

_A.N. Choppy? Weird? Not angry enough to display the emotion anger? Do let me know… I actually kinda like a loony Neville and a cool confidence Malfoy, and my favorite a dramatic Rosie. Sorry if she seemed way too out of it for you…_

_Lemme know in a review!_


	3. Wednesday: Embarassment

_Disclaimer: I'd rather make my own dreams come true than steal Ms. Rowling's characters, they are her dreams, and writing about them are _my_ dreams…_

_A.N. This one-shot was supposed to be Wednesday (like three weeks ago)…sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry (a million times) and it's embarrassment, Lily Luna Potter has a bit of a crush on my OC (: Oh, love. _

One shot # 3: Wednesday, Embarrassment: Lily Luna Potter and OC

It may have taken him 3 years, but at least he finally did figure out that the Weasley blush was damn cute on Lily Potter.

-X-

It was one of _those _days. The days that weren't utterly miserable, weren't absolutely happy, weren't even midway between the two, but one of those days that was in the state from becoming miserable to happy. Flynn didn't get it either. With the logic that only a third year Hufflepuff could possess, he decided that he'd shake off his odd attitude toward today with a short fly on the pitch.

He jumped off of his yellow bed, and grabbed his Nimbus 3007, it was getting difficult to keep up with all the Nimbus models, and set off toward the Quidditch pitch.

Three and a half minutes later, he was strolling outside, he could've been whistling and the scene would've been perfect, but not many people were outside. He quickly transfigured a large twig into a hollow large blue ball, and threw it up into the sky while simultaneously flicking a spell at it that kept it hovering above him as he walked toward the Quidditch field.

Four minutes later, Flynn Finnegan now knew that tossing a ball that was charmed to float between his hands, was not an easy feat. But, he was at the Quidditch pitch no matter how cheesy it sounded in his head, it was time to _flyyy._

A kind of omniscient sky ruled above him, subtly persuading rain from the clouds in an attempt to shoo him away from his broom, the Quidditch pitch and open air. But, Flynn was not to be deterred. It was barely dark out, it was simply Saturday. The clouds were slightly low in the sky, not the usual Quidditch weather, but anytime was a good time for flying, he thought as an involuntary smile covered his features.

Five minutes. Flynn soared across the pitch in one impressive movement. He and his broom were the same person while flying. His broom understood him down to the slightest tilt of his body to the left. He flew around and his thoughts strayed to the first day of his flying lessons in first year. To say that he was clumsy on his broom would be a drastic understatement. To say that he was a flying natural disaster (like a tornado) would be tremendously more accurate.

He learned though. His darling Hufflepuff house-mates wouldn't give up on him, and with a few nights spent diligently practicing, plus a new broom it _would_ be an understatement to say that he proficient with a broom. He was proud himself, and with a wave of nostalgia thought back to the day he received the position of Chaser. Ah, his previous thought had him thinking more about his house; Hufflepuff; his life, well, he was thirteen and was feeling kind of strange. But, the reason he was feeling strange might have been _because_ he was thirteen. Merlin knew that adolescence was just odd. For instance, he'd never before realized that there was a significant lack of chest hair on his…chest, and he wondered why he wanted to drool every time he smelled (and saw) Jennifer Wood's hair. But, with that good ole' logic, he deduced that it was only because thirteen. It really _was_ an unlucky number…

By this time, he'd flown in circles above the pitch (he was chasing that damn fast ball!) about thirty-seven times and judging by the swirling of his stomach, he needed to sit down; fast. With one hand holding his stomach, he did an unfortunately strange nosedive into the ground, steadying himself just in time. His stomach was kind of turning over, and over, and over, and he was mumbling curses towards the clouds _juuust_ remembering that he had a tendency to become incredibly dizzy while flying. _That_ certainly wasn't helpful while flying, and he mentally cursed Jennifer Wood's hair for distracting him so much! Just the scent of it muddled up his senses…He groaned, and wondered why he loved flying so much if it made him feel so-- _He stopped mid-thought. _

Another person had crept into the Quidditch pitch and was now taking their broom out of its sleeve. Judging by the shape of the broom, Flynn guessed it was a Firebolt. A nice one, at that. The mysterious person kicked up into the air, and he realized that they had also charmed a ball to hover in the air; this one looked like his, a quaffle. Flynn wondered when the person would realize that they weren't the only person on the pitch…

He quickly realized that the person seemed to be a she, judging by the way her loose plait was waving. He wondered exactly which she this was… He stared a bit longer and barely made out a Gryffindor scarf. He knew he recognized those Chaser spins from one of the houses. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. He realized he sort of felt like a stalker watching this Gryffindor girl. He figured he'd just go up to the girl, say hi and possibly say bye two seconds after. It was getting to be chilly and it kind of looked as if it was about to start drizzling. Flynn wasn't a fan of in the rain Quidditch…

-X-

The sky smelled like rain, all musky and sweet. She loved flying in this weather. All gray outside, with a hint of rain floating about. It was the perfect day to brush up some Chaser twists. She gently hoisted herself above her broom, and then quickly mumbled, "C'mon Broomie, _Firebolt_, you're the best broom in the world, now let's fly!"

Her mother had taught her that. Encourage your broom, and it loves you more. She smiled at the thought of her Mum, the one, the only Ginevra Weasley! Star of the Holyhead Harpies! Definitely, her mother was her role model from Quidditch to school.

She threw her charmed ball into the air, and whispered a spell to it. All of a sudden, it speeded across the field, and Lily followed it in frenzy. She leaned forward on her broom, and it rushed across the field as Lily chased the 'Quaffle' in all of its glory.

'Yeah, flying did make _every_thing better,' thought Lily as she swiveled across the field, with a glance around the pitch. She hadn't had the best of days. It wasn't the worst of days either though. It was one of those days that were just there. It was a day that was on the way of becoming happy. Nothing that much _happened_ on those days. Even if they were Saturdays.

Within the next five minutes, it wasn't one of _those_ days anymore.

-X-

Flynn jumped on his broom, and he semi-floated toward the girl. As he got closer, he noticed the distinctive red hair and freckles which were a part of every single Weasley ever. She was going through some pretty fancy flying, he thought impressed.

All at once, he saw exactly who it was, exactly which Weasley, and then she was gone. Poof! She was gone hurtling toward a golden ring at some astonishing speed. She seemed to be twisting, while speeding across the field. Where in the name of Merlin did she learn that move?? He realized he'd forgotten who it was. But as of now, that really truly didn't matter.

He swiveled across the field chasing after the Mystery Weasley and just as she was about to fling a pretend Quaffle into a hoop, her pale green eyes popped out and her mouth dropped open.

Maybe it was a bad idea to chase after her while she was in the process of some ridiculously complicated Chaser move. She didn't stop the broom though…She was slightly upside down and she simply zoomed through the hoop, hanging onto the Quaffle for her dear life.

That moment was when she lost control of the broom. It slid and glided to the point that Flynn was wondering whether the broom was possessed by the spirit of Voldemort! She was going into a nosedive, but then she turned upward in some spectacularly crazy maneuver and she did a loop-de-loop around the field. He would've thrown up in her position.

Lily (he'd found out which Weasley, after some great powers of observation, it was, and it was actually a Potter-Weasley, go figure?) had swooped out of the sky and was now turning in loop-de-loops around the pitch. He saw her desperately trying to steady herself, and that knocked into his sense of chivalry as he flew upwards in an attempt to help Lily.

She'd just about steadied herself with only a last loop when he finally caught up to her…

-X-

Merlin's pants! Where in the name of Morgan Le Fay did that Flynn Finnegan show up? Seriously!

And just when, she was going into that magnificent dive and sweeping that quaffle straight through winning that imaginary game in her mind. But no…she actually fell out of control at the sight of his face on the tail of her of broom! What was he doing here anyway? Hufflepuff extraordinaire, and incredibly good looking, well to Lily. She'd only had a crush on him since…the first day of her first year. He was a brilliant chaser…

She'd absolutely lost control of her broom. Not lost control as in when her father's broom was manipulated by evil forces, but lost control as in it was completely her embarrassing fault for being distracted by an unexpected boy. No one loses control unless it's their absolute first time on a broom! That was absolutely ridiculous and uncalled for. How very humiliating.

She'd twisted a bit, and sailed straight through the hoop. For a second, just to console herself, she thanked Merlin that the hoops were large enough that she couldn't possibly get stuck through. Now that, would have been even more embarrassing.

But, the next second brought a bit more humiliation. She nosedived. She hadn't ever executed such a perfect flawless dive but she wasn't exactly thinking in this one. Lily was absolutely panicking. Her one thought was up, and her darling sweetheart of a Firebolt understood that to the point of insanity! Up she flew, and made vertical circles repeatedly. She caught glances of Flynn's horrified face and then, sweet Merlin, she slowed down. Then Flynn appeared, not quite in the 'nick of time'.

He skidded to a stop in front of her, well, as well as a broom can skid on air, looking a bit breathless.

"Are you alright…?" he asked, as Lily brought her thoughts together, "you looked pretty tossed about over there…"

"Oh, no, I'm fine. That happens to me all the time; no one knows where my clumsiness on a broom came from!" Well, that was a blatant lie and more so it sounded very sarcastic, even though it wasn't supposed to be.

Flynn tilted his head as if surveying Lily's sentence and then said, "You don't seem so clumsy… Did you lose control of the broom?"

"Psh, no… I was just getting a good fly in. I needed to you know, clear my head." 'Oh Merlin, why must he have powerful observational skills and why, why _why¸_ did I feel the need to lie..?'

"Oh. In that case, you need to show me that flip and upside down turn thing you did, it was fantastic!" exclaimed Flynn with an enthusiastic expression.

Lily's head was buzzing; all the little Lilys inside her were trying to invent a believable lie that really did show off those fancy spins Lily had executed while losing control. Then again, they only had the timeframe one usually does when answering a question. In other words, it was time to stall.

"Well, you see…what you do is…oh gosh, I can't quite explain it. You know how it is, when you're flying you're something other than yourself!" 'Way to invent, Lils. You can lie better than that!' And, she could lie better than that. Her little Lily minions within her head fondly remembered the time that she had convinced Albus that having raven black hair meant that he was cursed, and she was ten.

"No, I usually feel like myself when I'm flying. Actually, I feel more like myself when I'm flying. Hmm, maybe you can only keep up those twists in that thrill of lost control. I'll go use more of that logic that only a third year Hufflepuff possesses," Flynn turned around in the air and was just about to zoom downwards as something seemingly occurred to him. "Besides, you know, losing control is natural. Happens to everyone!" Lily spluttered and they both glided downwards, landing gracefully on the Pitch, a total difference to Lily's loss of control. Flynn gave her a sideways wink, Lily understood that to be '_Alright,_ no one else knows about your little air spasm'. Lily mouthed a 'thanks.'

"So, do you always get exceptionally surprised when people shock you when you're flying?"

"Now that your saying it… Oh, haha. No, I've never lost control like that, it might be just because you're cute or something. Oh, wait a tick… I think I lost control once. The very first time I picked up a broom, I got extremely scared while in the air and I'd just panicked! My uncle Ron thought that I was Quidditch-Deficient. I think I snagged the position of Chaser while trying to prove him wrong…" Lily trailed off embarrassedly. Apparently, she'd forgotten exactly how smart Flynn was (Ace at Charms, and seemingly brilliant at spotting lies). Oh dear Merlin, she'd been caught lying and she'd lost control flying. How _embarrassing._

-X-

"Oh, you just talk a lot when people scare you!" She'd called him cute, and seemingly on accident.

"No…ask any Weasley, they'll tell I just talk a lot, in general," she smiled as they sat Indian-style on the Quidditch pitch. Apparently, he wasn't leaving anymore. The sky had cleared up of the potential drizzle and sunlight was streaming through. She really was a splendid flyer, and more so when she couldn't steer her broom. She was also extremely cute when she got embarrassed and tried to lie (he definitely knew that she'd lost control from the beginning)… Oh, the wonders of that Weasley blush.

* * *

_A.N. So tell me what you think... Did Lily seem embarassed enough? I loved writing Flynn. (: Sorry for the delay, again and again and again... _


End file.
